Disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, training pants, and catamenial devices having lotioned topsheets are known. Lotions of various types are known to provide various skin benefits, such as prevention or treatment of diaper rash. These lotions can be applied to the topsheet of absorbent articles, for example, and can be transferred to the skin of the wearer during use.
Unlike many types of disposable absorbent articles, catamenial devices such as pads and pantiliners are specifically designed to acquire menstrual fluid. Menstrual fluid differs from other exudates, such as urine, in many important properties, such as viscosity. Therefore, catamenial devices should differ in their structural components from such devices as baby diapers to be optimized for the maximum absorption of menstrual fluid.
Treatments to the bodyside surface of the topsheet of diaper absorbent products have been proposed to primarily provide skin health benefits and secondarily to allow fluid such as urine to be absorbed into the product. Nonetheless these treatments are known to impede the acquisition of fluid and ‘schemes’ have been designed to place these treatments on regions of the bodyside surface of the topsheet to minimize their effect on fluid acquisition. Treatments of the bodyside surface of the topsheet of feminine hygiene products have also been proposed to provide skin health benefits and similarly the treatment deployment is generally performed to minimize the hindrance of menstrual fluid acquisition. Nonetheless the use of these topsheet treatments can provoke negative product failure signals to the user of feminine hygiene products including the appearance of a dirty or soiled topsheets or negative odor sensorial signals.
It would be beneficial to have a treatment for feminine hygiene articles that can enable migration of fluid into the product away from the center towards the edges to improve fluid acquisition and capacity.
Additionally, it would be beneficial to have a treatment for feminine hygiene articles that enables migration of fluid, such as menstrual fluid, in a controlled fashion.
Further, it would be beneficial to have a treatment for feminine hygiene articles that facilitates fluid, such as menstrual fluid, being moved so as to enhance perceived cleanliness.